


In my time I´ve said these words before, but now I realize//My heart was telling me lies, for you they´re true.

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte/Stephanie ~ All Time High [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte takes it personally when Stephanie is hurt...AU in that Hunter isn't a thing... but everything else is pretty much kayfabe.





	In my time I´ve said these words before, but now I realize//My heart was telling me lies, for you they´re true.

“Steph....”

The realization hits Charlotte late, the woman is already in the back of an ambulance, lost to her for as long as it takes her to catch up. She doesn’t chase it, in the end. She lets it go, moves away to change, to find spare clothing for Stephanie, not caring that people are watching her every move. She just wants to get to Stephanie’s side, as quickly as possible.

In the end it’s Mickie who drives her, ignoring the reactions from people. She knows, too well, what it is to need to be there, with someone who needs her. She lets Charlotte out of the car, making her promise to stay with Stephanie, to call her when the woman needs to get home. 

Stephanie is silent when Charlotte finally finds her, silent and clearly shaken. Nobody had expected the fake injury to become real, although Ronda had insisted it wasn’t her fault. It had taken everything Charlotte had to ignore the other woman and come here instead of beating her senseless. 

“Steph...”

Charlotte had spoken softly, turning to push the door closed, locking it behind herself even as the nurse who had lead her there began to protest, letting down the inner blind before moving to Stephanie’s side, taking a moment to size up her options, finally choosing to sit on the bed, perch anyway. 

Stephanie had not responded at all at first, then, slowly, she had begun, silently, to crumble. Still silent, still trying to pretend she might be okay. She had, eventually, broken down completely, her voice barely a choked sob as she spoke. 

“Char...”

Before she could finish the other woman’s name she was in her arms, leaning heavily into Charlotte, needing the warmth. Charlotte had wrapped herself around Stephanie then, ignoring everything that was telling her it was a bad idea. 

“I’m here... it’s okay... I’m here...”

She had barely known what she was thinking, or feeling, at first. Caring only that Stephanie wasn’t alone. She had, eventually, known she needed to let the nurses back into the room, and Stephanie’s doctor. She had stayed all the same, waiting for clearance. 

She was the one to help Stephanie dress, neither woman giving much thought to it, although Stephanie had allowed herself to trust that Charlotte would not be judging her. Charlotte had followed through on her promise to Mickie, calling her for the lift home they both needed. 

Stephanie had refused to go to her father’s home, or anyone else’s. Insisting she wanted to be with Charlotte, she needed to be with Charlotte. Charlotte had not protested, letting Stephanie make her choice. 

Time had passed slowly when Stephanie began to heal, the woman doing what she was told, even now. Charlotte had watched the angle unfold from backstage, although, on seeing Ronda repeat the injury, careless even now, she had been forced to stay backstage, caught only by Braun’s strength, every fibre of her being screaming to beat the other woman down. Make her pay. 

Nights and days were spent with Stephanie and Charlotte together, Charlotte beginning to wonder if she had the strength, the power, to push to change brands. Shane, in the end, had made a point to mention it in a broadcast, making it sound as if he had made her Stephanie’s protector. She didn’t care, she was happy to be alone with Stephanie. 

Ronda continued to confront Stephanie, until, finally Charlotte had snapped, using her gifted ‘bodyguard’ role as an excuse to finally, finally, beat the woman down, angry snarling rising from her even as she did so. 

Stephanie had watched in silent awe, her eyes suddenly filling with tears when Charlotte kicked Ronda one last time then stepped over her to tuck Stephanie into her arms, her fingers tangling into Charlotte’s shirt, heedless of anything and anyone nearby. 

The cameras had taken a long time to leave them in peace, Charlotte surprising them both with her words. 

“I love you...”


End file.
